People often rely on public transportation in many parts of the world as a safe, efficient, and cost effective way to travel in increasingly crowded urban and suburban areas. But it can often be difficult to quickly identify the available means of public transportation, particularly, for example, in unfamiliar geographic areas, or at times of the day that are not typical or usual for the traveler. Even if the traveler can find a bus or subway station, it is not always straightforward to determine which route to take that will ensure that the traveler will arrive at the desired destination at the desired time.